


A Glint Of Hope |Klance | Keith x Lance  | Royalty AU

by promhan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bed Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Classical Music, Historical, Historical Fantasy, Historical Inaccuracy, Klance au, Knight Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Morning Cuddles, Musicians, Mutual Pining, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), Royal Lance, Royalty, Sharing a Bed, Sickness, Sleepy Cuddles, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Staying over, Terminal Illnesses, Top Lance (Voltron), Violinist Keith (Voltron), Water Sex, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promhan/pseuds/promhan
Summary: “Never did I expect anyone, especially not a peasant boy to influence me like this. What have you done to me, Keith?”When Keith, a street performing violinist, gets recognized by the most “hard to impress” man in the country.NOT COMPLETE | IGNORE
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura (Voltron)/Original Female Character(s), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 15





	A Glint Of Hope |Klance | Keith x Lance  | Royalty AU

**Author's Note:**

> As I’m uploading this, I’ve practically never used AO3 before. So i’m not the best with using it, and me writing it on mobile makes it a bit hard. So please bare with me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The festival begins, and Keith gives a big entrance to it.

Laughter filled the streets of Collmar, a smaller town located in the east of the kingdom of Awrelia. The town was decorated, head to toe by its townspeople. The homes had aqua and silver lanterns, spread across the railings. The windows were painted with drawings of their gods, many by children and the street artists. White roses sat on the streets covering the ground, with petals blowing in the air.

Where the petals landed, booths sat in the town square, holding caramel apples, popcorn, and other treats. Young teens ran across the streets with their friends, as they sang the country’s anthem. 

Keith Kogane loved this feeling, of harmony and balance. At least, that’s what he felt he gave off while playing his white violin. Every night he’d come out and sit on the fountain, playing different bongs he’d written out. 

The sound of his violin was rich, every stroke with the bow created a loud noise that was so graceful and often ended in peace. Townspeople would gather around, putting money in his case, and dance with each other. 

The dresses the women wore, long and flowy would blow and sway in the wind as the men would spin them in circles. It was a beautiful sight, and only something you could see in this town. Often, people would travel to see the festivals as it was said that the town originally had the first settlers on the land. 

This night was one of the first festival nights in town for the week. The landing festival or to be simple is the independence festival for Awrelia. It lasted one week, where schools would let the students leave and the workers would often take off. 

Even though Keith loved playing, the best part was the money and attention. Being a violinist didn’t always pay well, especially in a kingdom where jewels and other material items were seen as more important. It never made sense to him, as he saw music as the only thing that truly brung him true happiness. 

He took it quite seriously, even making sure his clothing reflected his performance. He wore his hair in a ponytail, with his bangs still sitting in the front. With a white long-sleeved silk top, that showed off all of his collarbones and shoulders. The pants he wore, were black dress pants, with a blue handkerchief sitting out of his back pocket. Lastly, he wore bright blue slacks. 

Anyone could see that, as he smiled wide when he played. Often forgetting where he was. The people cheered when he reached the end of a song, asking for more. The night though had just begun. 

Keith went on, playing song after song until he could no longer play. Petals landed on his face, and the light made his skin glow from the sweat of pure passion. The crowd had grown in the last hour, larger than usual.

On your average festival day, the overall turnout was grand. Today was quite different, for some reason the influx of people coming through was extremely large. Even though Keith had been distracted by his playing, there is _no way_ he wouldn't have noticed. 

These thoughts raced through his head, creating every little scenario, every detail that could’ve occurred. _Could he have had a better opportunity somewhere else? Maybe if his playing stand was just a bit too far off..._

_I keep overthinking things, just focus Keith. Just focus._

Taking deep breaths he continued to play, feeling the atmosphere of the crowd. His playing sped up, his heartbeat followed and every bow stroke came of more fast, and lengthy. His body moved to the sounds, his feet followed, then his body and lastly his head. The sound came out more rich then before. 

Tonight was already a good night, how could it get any better? It’s not like his soulmate will just show up right in front of him or something. _Gosh_ , it was weird how alive he felt. As if he could be swept off his feet while playing, and start soaring through the sky.

This feeling was so immense, he had nowhere to look but deep into the crowd, he caught a glimpse of something beautiful. It was a man, in a cloak, a dark one at that, clearly expensive. From miles away Keith could just see his piercing gaze. The mans blue eyes were like pools of ice and water, so deep and unforgettable. He could make out tanned freckled skin from here, but nothing else. 

He was quite the looker, especially for this area but- tonight was _different_. Nobles were here, no doubt about it was he one. Keith though had never heard of a noble with such looks, especially in _this_ region.

People in Collmar, especially in the North-Eastern region has similar looks. The people’s tended to have pale skin, and or cool-toned with darker hair and eyes, or the exact opposite with platinum blonde and blue eyes. It just wasn’t normal to see someone with such warm features, as they were known for in the capital. 

Unfortunately, this is all Keith knew or learned in the seven years of school he had. Frankly, he barely knew about Awrelia or it’s history due to his parents being immigrants from Nuala. A country far in the east, nowhere near where he currently lived. This made it hard for him to get schooling, or really a good life in Awrelia due to his parents never being able to keep a job. 

Discrimination in Awrelia well, it got rough for his family early on. Nualians are the exact opposite of Awrelians, with them loving the element of fire, and being industrial, and ‘hard core’. It was clearly a big difference, compared to a country that survives on magic and the mysterious land that they live on.

i quit


End file.
